Fruit Punch
by XeedGuilmon
Summary: The chaos is changing beyond anything anyone could imagine, even it's own servent ADR01. With new agents out to delet the rouge and the evolution of the core ADR01 is left between loyality and breaking her limits.
1. Chapter 0

Studying humans is an odd job in and of itself for the logic-based creature. The constant chaos and unneeded complexity in their daily lives, so much distractions and annoyances all around her.

The chatter, the flash, the useless emotions, it was some what of an amazement about how much human's have expanded beyond their limits.

The amazement that the pain of having one's foot being run over by a vaspa scooter. But her foot was feeling better now.

The entity known as Agent of the Data Reaper type 01 (ADR-01 for short, also known as Juri) was currently experiencing what many people do on their daily lives. Commuting on the trains.

She bought her ticket, joined the masses in a ritual in which the conductors do and shove as many people on board, crushed into the window as some guy next to her ate some kind of fermented soybeans and blue cheese.

Her skin tone was closer to her true form as she road with that smell very close to her, she wonder why anyone would eat such a thing. At her stop she was rushed (read pushed, shoved and dragged) out of the train as more people got on.

_Highly illogical,_ she thought as she finally broke away from the masses to catch her breath. _What would possess these creatures to be in a reckless hurry?_ Her thoughts here cut short as someone stepped on her toes with a large steel boot.

ADR-01 jumped around holding her foot, while alternating with pain and cursing out existence. One she could walk again without pain, it was off to Juri's old friend to observe a personal encounter of human life.

Subject: Matsuda Takato.

Who happens to live in a west Shinjuku business, above a bakery if she was not mistaken.

Transcending crowds and streets, checking the memory of the human girl she finally found the Matsuda's bakery. A small and, by human term, quaint place with two stories.

"Wow," a voice said. "I wasn't expecting to see you, how are you doing?"

ADR-01 turn her sights towards the speaker, the brown haired boy that road with her She was silent for a moment, a very awkwardness settled between the two as the creature known to Takato as Juri waited. "My psychical being is in perfect condition."

_Man,_ Takato thought as he walked up to her. _Leomon's death must really affecting her, making her without emotions._ He walked up her and try to take her arm, but she jerked away.

"What are you doing?" ADR-01 said in the same emotionless tone.

"Leading you inside," Takato said. "I'm sorry, I should have asked first." He tried again but was met with the same action, he figured it was apart of the grieving period and walked beside her to the shop. He greeted his parents as they made a few baker's dozens worth of stuff.

"Is there anything you want to do?" ADR-01 asked with no real enthusiasm. Takato removed her coat and placed it onto the coat rack before taking a seat in front of the TV, leaving room enough for her on the couch.

"How about some TV?" Takato asked nervously, he saw the person he thinks is Juri nodding. Turning on the large screen and flipping around out of both nervousness and boredom he offered a small drink.

"What do you want?" He said as he got up.

"Anything." Within seconds he came back with a can of Pepsi and placed it in front of her. She reached out and picked up the can, reading the label carefully before opening the can. She took in a deep breath and one big gulp.

Takato wonder why Juri was acting so odd, he thought back to all the times he had seen her drinking soda. Which was never, in actuality this maybe the first time she ever had that caffeine rush.

ADR-01 sat there, it did not taste too bad. That is when the caffeine finally started to kick in, at first her mind was starting to fire off random thoughts she had gotten a little jitter and her body was feeling a little wired.

But on an outsider's perspective she just looks more "awake."

"Thank you for that refreshment," ADR-01 said with her.

"That's nice," Takato said while stopping on a random game show.

"I must leave or else my biological parental unit will become distempered with me."

Takato looked at ADR-01 with a big, fat _Huh?_ look on his face but said. "Alright, do you want me to escort you back to the train station?"

ADR-01, still on her caffeine high, nodded. Takato reached out to take her arm but she jerked away.

Takato sighed, but after telling his parents where he was heading off to the train station with small idol chit-chat along the way (with Takato doing all the talking.)

"Well," He said as he stood before the entry of the train station. "I better say goodbye, Katou-san." He bowed and watched the brunette walk off.

_Maybe,_ he thought as he turned around. _I should ask about a date next time._

(-)

ADR-01 awoken to the usual Disorderly conduct of the Katou residence. She changed clothes, to keep up appearances (she also hates the grimy feeling of day old clothes), and walked down to breakfast.

A sad fact for her she is no longer dependant on the core for energy, which supplies nutrients and other vitalities to its attached subjects. While humans (and many other creatures) would think being detached from such a thing would be a good thing, but ADR-01 wanted to be one; it's hard to do that when you are here and the rest of you over there.

Sitting down she began to eat her breakfast. At least the food was good.

(-)

Juri laid there, on the bio-organic "floor" of the oversized womb-like core. She looked almost as a glass doll, fragile to the touch with those wide open brown eyes and pale white skin.

The only sign of life was of steady breathing, the only thing going through her mind was what was her copy doing her life outside?

_What is it doing?_ Juri thought.

"**_It is gathering data_**," The Data reaper spoke. "_**The more we learn about the outside world, the better we can understand the necessary steps to take to return it back to its limits**_."

"Than no more pain and suffering?" Juri asked, even though her mouth did not move much.

"_**Yes**_."

Juri's lip formed a crude smile as she lifted an arm, the one with her puppet dog. "Did you hear?" The dog's mouth moved, "it will be all over soon."

Something about this scene really made the core unnerved, causing the "walls" all around her to jitter a little.

Juri lowered her arm and stared at the ceiling, waiting for the destruction to finally come to take her.

(-)

She was waiting for the bus to come to take, "her" mother was taking her out shopping for some things around the house.

Stepping aboard she eyed many people sitting on the bus as she took a seat, there wasn't much to say about the other people except it was a lot less crowded than the trains she road on.

Watching the scenery, ADR-01 could see a few helicopters heading towards the core's location. Mentally scoffing she just alternated between looking at people and watching the scenery.

"Is something wrong?" "her" mother asked. "You've been somewhat silent since you came back from that other world."

"It's nothing," ADR-01 spoke with a convincing tone, she was getting better at acting human. "Just... Grieving for my lose."

"I know." A hand was placed on her shoulder, ADR-01 was not quite prepared for that action but did nothing. "I know, it's hard but I know you will feel better soon."

_Why is she being so. Emotional? It's an irrational action to care for a child that is not your's._ ADR-01 return to staring out the window, soon they will come upon their destination. She might as well use this time to think.

"We're here," "her" mother said as the people started to get off. She stepped onto the streets, follow "her" mother into a large shopping center ADR-01 really paid no attention to her surroundings.

It took about nearly an hour for Mrs. Katou to retrieve some items to make things feel more at home. But just before checking out Mrs. Katou asked if there is any thing that Juri would like.

"No. I am perfectly fine," ADR-01 said, soon she was helping check out.

Walking back to the bus station Juri's "mother" made an unexpected stop along the way, the Matsuda Bakery.

"Hello Mrs. Katou," Mr. Matsuda said as he had rung up a brunette woman with a bag of some half priced bagels. "Is there anything special that we can get you?"

Mrs. Katou looked through the display and picked out some treats for her son and husband when they get home. ADR-01 noticed Takato coming in through the back, he had not seen her or else he would have came in the business door.

"Would you mind if I, said hello to Takato," ADR-01 said in best effort to sound like a normal person. She saw "her" mother nodding, within moments she was in the area that leads into the residence half of the building.

"Katou-san, I wasn't expecting you." Takato said while he blushed, he was in the middle of placing on his in house slippers. "I'm kind of sorry, but I have to do some choirs around the house."

ADR-01 nodded, she stayed emotionless and quiet. She watched Takato walk up the stairs, but before reaching the top he turn around to ask on thing.

"Would you..." Takato was a bit flustered, swallowing hard he tried to speak again. "Mind going out this Saturday? Around six O'clock?"

ADR-01 remained silent and emotionless, only nodding in agreement.

"Juri, time to go." Mrs. Katou said. ADR-01 turn and headed out the way she came in, where her mother was awaiting for her.

The rest of the day was uneventful, nothing else for the agent to do except to just mull around the house until bed time.

(-)

Saturday came quickly, Takato was preparing himself for this moment since he asked. Working extra hard for a nice date, he also manage to have an extension on his curfew.

Sweaty and very nervous, he reached out to press the door bell. Afterwards he waited, and waited, and waited.

_I guess nobody's home,_ he thought. He was about to leave when the door opened. He saw Juri standing there, all dressed up and ready to go.

"Hello Katou-san," Takato said while he walked over, he was about to escort her by linking their arms but he remembered how many she jerked away from mere touch and placed his hand at his side.

"Where are you taking me?" ADR-01 asked as they headed down the street.

"To a small restaurant than to the carnival," Takato said. "Is that all right?"

"That is fine," ADR-01 spoke in her usual emotionless tone.

Takato nodded, pretending not to hear the lack of enthusiasm - or anything else for that matter- in her voice. He focused only on the date at hand, first place was a small restaurant that was not quite upscale but not a fast food joint.

The only odd that accrued was "Juri's" unusually long time ordering, she was studying the menu very closely and Takato had to order for them.

The carnival came next, the bright lights was very stimulating but she did not fell into its charms. Time slipped by, Takato took her onto rides that ether made her nauseous or slightly scared, ridding out the whole night by playing a few games. He only had won a small tanuki doll for her before heading back home.

"I had a nice time to night," Takato said. He walked her up to the door, before ADR-01 could open it Takato gave a small kiss on the lips. Nothing passionate, just a light touch "I'll see you around," he said before leaving.

ADR-01 enter her home, like nothing had happened.

Bed time came around, that is when something unusual occurred.

Instead of throwing the doll that Takato has won for her away or into a corner she kept it next to her as she slept through the night.

()()()

Orginally done by Milleniumenjimon, I had asked to finish the work instead and was given the okay. Everything up 'til chapter 4/5 is his, everything else is my.


	2. Chapter 1

She woken to the sound of rain hitting the window. Opening her eyes she had seen the tanuki doll that Takato had given her the other day, she pushed it aside as she slid out of bed.

After the whole morning song and dance ADR-01 stayed in her room, doing the homework left behind before Juri left for the digital world. For her it is a cinch, all she had to do was mark down the answers.

Once finished she walk downstairs, seeing "her" brother playing with Culumon on the couch.

"Hello Juri-chan," "her" brother said when she saw her enter the living room. "Do you want to play?"

"Yeah, do you want to play Juri-chan?" Culumon asked.

"No.. Thank you, I was going to take a small walk," ADR-01 said. She grabbed her coat as she exited the house.

(-)

"It was odd of off yesterday," Takato said as he walked with his friend, Jenrya Li. "For almost the entire date she was, without emotion; like she was on the train. The only time she actually smiled was after I kissed her, just a light peck after the date."

"Ooh! Details, more details."

"Quite, Terriermon," Jenrya said in an even tone. "I do not know why you are telling me all this, Takato. It's rude to kiss and tell."

"I say kiss and exaggerate," Terriermon said. "Say you got into her pants or something."

"_TERRIERMON_!" Both boys shouted.

Takato shifted his weight from one foot to another, "well; I was going to say before Terriermon said **that**, that maybe I am having a positive impact on her."

"Really? How is that?"

"Well, on the train and yesterday she acted like a programmed zombie, like someone removed her soul. But she managed a smile." Takato stopped a moment, off in the distance he could see a piece of the chaos that had slipped into their world. He stood there at the railing, just watching both the helicopters and the thing move about.

"They're talking of evacuating Shinjuku entirely." Jenrya said, his tone was somber, even for someone with his maturity. "My dad, and his team along with those people at Hypnos are keeping an eye on it, at the moment it's pretty docile."

Takato lean on the railing, his mind was working a mile a minute, switching between the chaos and Juri's actions after Leomon's death.

"I wonder," Takato said. "What's going through that thing's mind."

"Maybe to destroy, kill and other unpleasentries," Terriermon piped up. "Now, let's get back to the action you had last night."

"It was just a simple kiss," Takato said. "Nothing more."

The three began to walk down the street. Heading away from the sight, each with their own thoughts about different situations.

(-)

The D-Reaper core slowly poked the soft body of Juri Katou, making sure the creature of alive.

_Chaos, it will come, and destroy all there._ She thought with a sickening smile, _It will wash away the pain._

"_**It will come,**_" the core said while poking the near corpse. "_**But it will require some time, data and research. Irrational actions will be the downfall of the chaos.**_"

_Yes, downfall._

Juri lifted her puppet dog. "Chaos will rain, and humanity will fall! Fall! Fall!"

The walls jitter.

_It will all fall!_

_She seems to be degrading in mentality_, the core thought to itself. _From here on it must be delicately stepped around._

"Fall! Fall! Fall fall fall! FALLFALLFALLFALLFALLFALLFALLFALL!"

"FALLFALLFALLFALLFALLFALLFALL!"

_Very delicately._

(-)

ADR-01 stopped at a small store front, not because there was something in the display that she was interested in but her own reflection.

She had been transfixed on the strange color of life in her skin, instead of the ashen grey there appear to be some kind of warmth and color.

She walked away, tightening up her collar. The streets were still sleek from the rain earlier and the air was pretty nippy too.

She watched the area, the people going and leaving their destinations and taking great care not to have something attack her foot.

Making way through the crowds she had made it to the barricade, she was careful not to be spotted by the police and S.A.T. members while advancing towards the large oozing and pulsating chaos. She could not wait to become one again, she was not hesitant to reach out and touch the chaos. Her human disguise was peeled away as ADR-01 gave her memories to the core, or receiving an upgrade to become more independent so she can learn more.

Leaving, ADR-01 return to being Juri. It was time to go home.

(-)

"Is there any progress on this thing?" Yamaki said as he looked over Megumi's shoulder.

"None yet," Reika rubbed a kink out of her neck before continuing searching through the data. "Except for the fact it's main body of activity is limited to the park in Shinjuku, there is nothing else to report."

"I wonder what the hell is this thing is doing," Yamaki said more to himself than anyone else. Removing his sunglasses and rubbing his tired eyes it has been 56 hours and counting since the last moment of sleep, which was about a couple hours worth. But he, along with the rest of Hypnos, must find out what the D-Reaper is and why it was here.

"The UN is planning to load it up with sensors," Reika said as the message flashed across the screen. "They're just waiting for a go ahead from you, sir."

"Tell them to be cautious," Yamaki spoke as he slowly walked away. "We don't know what'll do afterwards, and also to be ready for evac in case..."

"Got it."

(-)

"You're late," Mr. Katou said. "Next time, please inform us when you are going to be even a second late."

"Yes." ADR-01 spoke.

"Go clean up for dinner," Mr. Katou gestured towards the bathroom. ADR-01 walked off leaving Mrs. and Mr. Katou alone in the hallway. "Is it me, or does she seem more lively today?"

"I think it was that Matsuda boy, she started to change after that play date yesterday." Mrs. Katou said.

"Yeah, yeah," Mr. Katou said.

(-)

"How's Juri-chan?" Guilmon asked. He was currently snacking upon a piece of bread from the store below.

"Didn't see her today," Takato said as he placed his jacket onto a chair as taking a seat. "She acted strange ever since the ark, I was hoping that she would be something. I don't know, I guess a little better. But she is still acting like the way she did on the train."

Guilmon gulp down a piece of bread, thinking of something to say. Takato knew what it was going to be, he sighed while petting his digital partner. "I think I'm just being selfish."

"You're not being selfish," Guilmon said. "You just worry about your friend."

"Yeah... Thanks for that." Takato said, he did not really sound convinced. But he manage to keep up a modest mood, he'll properly feel better later on.

He just hopes that Juri will feel better.


	3. Chapter 2

ADR-01 was in a field of mist. There was a charge of static in the air and there was a sense of weightlessness, like no matter how much energy she try to place into moving she felt like she was getting nowhere.

She finally stopped, knowing that it was useless.

The mist slowly began to move and spread away from beneath her feet, revealing a black void. As if an unseen, unfelt wind was pushing away the mist the void was everywhere. Except for one other being there, a mirror of herself. A mirror containing a dog hand puppet and a wicked smile.

"Why are you here?" The mirror said. "You do not belong here, you are merely a reproduction of one's true self."

"I am merely an observer," ADR-01 said. "Whatever I am true or a copy is not a necessary, when my mission is complete that is the end."

"Is that all?" The mirror scoffed, the puppet was used as an avatar for the speaker. "Truly, is that _all_?"

ADR-01 remained silent, the mirror - or the puppet at least - laughed. "Go ahead," the mirror snapped. "Play your little silence card, pretend it works."

"I do not see the reasoning behind that," ADR-01 said.

The mirror moved closer, the face slowly become darker and darker. That was when ADR-01 saw the puppet has teeth and it appears to be fused with the mirror's arm. "How long. Will you pretend? That no one can see through that mask you wear, that hollow exterior cannot hide it all."

"Please tell me what that means."

"I will tell _you_, child." The puppet poked the copy in the chest, "I will tell _you_ what does that mean, it means _you_ cannot fend it off for long. I can see it, it's building within you."

"What?"

"You will turn," the Mirror said cold. "You will betray yourself, child. _**You**_ will become one."

ADR-01 awoken from the strange dream, laying there she wonder what did it all mean?

(-)

"What does this mean?" Jonyuu read over the sheet, he wished Shimbumi was here to explain some of this to the rest of the wild bunch things would be much easier.

"It could mean anything," McCoy said. "All we know now that it's just sitting there, waiting for something. Maybe a reason."

"That could be," Jonyuu said. He checked his watch, it would be four more minutes before the UN place sensors into the D-Reaper; he sighed while taking a seat.

Somewhere in this huge mess was an answer, somewhere there is a reason for this.

(-)

_Okay, there has to be another reason for her strange actions,_ Takato thought to himself while boarding the train. He was going to check Juri, and maybe ask for a second date.

The thing was, he wonder if Leomon's death was the sole factor in Juri's absence of emotions? It could be... His actions afterward. He knew that could have something to do with it, it only made him want to help the brunette girl more.

Pressing the doorbell, while shifting around his weight nervously waiting, within a few minutes the door opened to reveal the doll-like appearance of ADR-01.

"Hello."

"Hello, Katou-san," Takato said while bowing. "Would you mind if I came in?"

ADR-01 nodded, she step aside to allow Takato in. Juri's family had left for the day, so it was only him and her.

"How's everything?"

"Alright, Matsuda-san."

Takato blushed, normally Juri is not so formal. But he shrugged it off while ADR-01 lead him into the living room. Here she brought some soda, Takato turned on the TV.

It was like last time, Takato wonder if he should even bother with a second date at all. When his hand accidentally brushed her's he noticed her cheeks tinting with a red color a little, he in turn blushed while trying to keep his heart from jumping out of his chest.

"How's life been treating you," Takato asked.

"Fine," ADR-01 said.

Takato fingers touched her's, he was nervously trying to think of something to say/do. In the end he held her hand, ADR-01 looked over to the chocolate haired boy. She felt strange, her body heat was raising while her heart beat increased. When her eyes caught sight of those crimson eyes she looked away from him while blushing.

The time came where Takato had to go home, ADR-01 lead him to the door. But before leaving Takato did some very spontaneous, he lean in and deliver a very passionate kiss. Takato broke off the kiss and said his goodbyes while leaving a very surprised Agent Data Reaper behind, she closed the door.

"Awe, _**damn it!**_" She said to herself. She was shaking badly while she realized what was wrong with her, she is falling in love, and enjoying everything about it.

(-)

She had moved around the room. The core eyed her as she mumbled to herself, alternating between her puppet and herself she spoke of chaos and purification of all things.

"When will it happen?" Juri asked. "When, when, when, when? I am growing bored of this waiting."

"At will be coming soon," the puppet snapped. "It will happen soon."

"I'm running out of patients," Juri said. "It better come..." She placed a hand over the puppet's eyes. "_Soon_."

The D-reaper shivered at the sight, Juri's bloody hands lowered as her smile became inhuman. Her eyes overcast by her long brown hair, giving the child a more horrific portrait.

"...Or else something is going to happen."


	4. Chapter 3

She tore out the pages and threw them away while beginning her own secret diary, she tried to keep the tears from falling but they came anyway.

ADR-01 was cursing herself, her fate, that boy, everything she could think of. She written it down, she felt like she could not be fully trusted any more; her, the most fateful agent of the d-reaper, was no longer the freakish stoic, emotionless thing she was made to be.

Looking down at what she had written it was about Takato and nothing but praises about him. ADR-01 cursed out the diary as she hide it away, _how did this happen_ was a question that ran through her mind every few seconds along with _are you an idiot?_

ADR-01 knew that beating herself up is not the answer, she just has to continue collecting data and wait for the core to call her back.

She sighed while looking at the tanuki doll that Takato won her. One half wanted to tear it apart, the other half just wanted to leave it.

In the end ADR-01 left it alone, she was angered at herself for that decision but thought nothing about it as she climbs into bed. She was mentally kicking herself for being so weak, maybe the core will be merciful and remove theses memories and feelings from her.

(-)

She tire of waiting, always hearing it takes time or it will happen soon. Juri was pacing, back and forth in the large organic room, while half mumbling madly to herself and to the core.

She stopped for a minute as she thought something over, "send me out."

"**What?**"

"I said," Juri turn to the main core. Raising her puppet to speak for her; "_send me **out**_!"

"**No, that is a dangerous move.**"

"Why?" Juri spoke for herself, "I am devoted to the chaos and only the chaos. I will go out and collect your precious data much faster than your current agent, in fact I think she turned against you."

**"None sense, she is the most loyal creation I have.**" The core retorted.

"How do you _know_ that? I saw during the upgrade she was conflicted, and conflict goes against the order of the chaos."

"**What? How did you know her upgrade?**"

Juri walked over to the very core, and lifted a hand. Slowly pressing into the soft, yet slithery, flesh-like wall, her finger tips turn lucid as her hand press forward. Tentacles whip out and pulled her away, she was still smiling.

"**How did you learn to merge with the chaos?**"

"That is my secret, just as you have your's. I am faithful to the chaos, now allow me to collect the data."

The core was silent, Juri just limply hung there in it's tentacles with a twisted smile. Before opening a hole in the floor, slowly placing her into it. "**You will become the new agent, you mission will be to find what is taking Agent 01 so long.**"

"And if she has betrayed you?"

The hole slowly closed over her, "**destroy her.**"

Darkness claimed Juri's sight as pain ripped through her body, the transformation has begun.


	5. Chapter 4

_She was on that vast field, it was one where the core had found Juri. The sky was vermilion, the ground was brick red and the wind was bitterly cold. She brushed a few stray hairs out of her eyes, she noticed a lone figure standing a distance away. Her vision was higher than a normal human's, she could make out some details like the dark clothing this figure wore. It was purple and black vinyl, there were black and red leather straps around the cuffs of the arms. The figure's face has hard to see though, it was hidden away by the bangs of the long brown hair (assuming this was a boy, it was short if is a girl). ADR-01 step forward, as she got closer a feeling was growing within her. It was one of dread, as if this was wrong somehow._

_She stopped for a moment, she could now see the figure's face clearly. Why, she thought..._

Does she always get woken up before she can learn an answer in a dream? Her alarm was going off, she rolled out of bed to perform the daily charade she goes through. Her mind though was on other matters as she joined the family for breakfast, it was mainly on Takato. That kiss she experienced the other day would not leave her lone, she felt very sicken; she was turning her back on the core. The very foundations of chaos within her was becoming corrupted by humanity's dirty little influences, those lovely little dirty influences that were named Matsuda Takato.

She mentally cursed, that foul boy had ruined her. She has to put a stop to this now, before it gets too far. Grabbing her coat after breakfast, she told her parents she was going to see some friends.

Out on the street she looked up at the sky, when will her creator call her for the last time? She shook her head as she headed down to a train station, she joined the masses of people that were being crammed in like sardines. She took this travel time to think, how did these emotions manage to slip pass her fail safe programs? Is this how humans and digimon expanded beyond their limits? _If I can break beyond my limits?_ She looked out the scenery, _how far will I go?_

(-)

She emerge from the flesh anew, her body was tender yet she felt reborn. Her brown hair was longer yet messy, her clothes were vinyl with leather straps around her wrists. Her eyes have changed into cold and hard purple orbs, her fingers have been extended with sharp tips. The core has numbered this new creature Agent of the Data Reaper 01 Beta. The successor, no, superior, to ADR-01. "**Do you understand your mission?**"

"Yes, only to seek out agent one and discover what is the glitch in her program."

"**And if she is corrupted**?"

"Destroy her and the source of the corruption."

(-)

Takato looked up, a small chill had spread through the center of his body. A pull, if he could call it that, was directing him towards the park, it was where the D-reaper was. No, it was beyond that; in the direction where Juri was living. Something seem to be calling him, he just doesn't know why.

_Maybe,_ he thought. _Juri is in trouble._ He walked into the bakery, "I'm going to see some friends. Come one Guilmon," he left with his digital partner in tow before ether of his parents could say anything. At the station he stopped, Guilmon open his mouth to say something but stopped as well. At the entrance Katou Juri stood, a slight wind blew between them. She closed the gap between them. "Katou-san?"

"I am not the entity identified as Katou Juri," she spoke in a monotone. "In fact, for the last few days you have been spending with is nothing more than a copy of Katou Juri. I am..." She stopped for a moment, the words were slowly trying to come out but she forced herself. "I am... Agent of the D-reaper 01, the loyal vessel of the Data Reaper."

"Katou-san?" Takato was a little confused, was this a joke, was this a dream? "What is going on," he back away as he blinked.

"She, doesn't smell like Juri." Guilmon said, "she smell like her but not." He lifted his nose and sniff the air, something was triggering the animal instinct in him. Takato had seen Guilmon's reaction, he was focused on ADR-01 with some many emotions conflicting within him. What is going on, he felt his legs turn to rubber. "She's over there."

"What?" ADR-01 and Takato spoke in tandem, they looked in the direction he was pointing. Several feet away they saw a figure dressed in a lengthy black coat, the figure grinned coldly as she lift a clawed hand. Takato did not think, he pushed ADR-01 down when a surge of energy travel over them. Whatever had happened people were starting to panic, they landed on the ground harshly; Takato looked down at ADR-01, she could not help but blush as he got to his feet to help her up. "Come on," he said as he guided the girl through the crowds. Surprisingly Guilmon had kept up with them, few people were freaked by the digimon and cleared a path for them. The building exploded behind them, he stop for a moment but there some people were managing to get away.

"Come on." Takato said when he caught sight of the figure after them, "she's after us." ADR-01 was confused but said nothing, she only followed until they turn a corner that had lead into an alleyway. They hid in the among the shadows and the boxes, pity the figure had found them. "Who are you?"

The figure was silent as she lifted a hand, in the center of the palm energy gathered. ADR-01 swallowed hard, the ball of energy had sped through the air after being fired; the entire alley was lighten up. She closed her eyes and covered her face with his arms while awaiting for death, she shivered but nothing happened. She opened her eyes to find Terriermon holding up a shield, Jenrya Li wasn't anywhere she could see. The shield fell after the attack, Guilmon step forward and launched a fireball at the figure that sent the girl across the street. Jenrya had came running around the corner, "are you okay? I saw that thing aiming down this alley and figure there was someone in trouble. Terriermon went a head of me, I just swipe the wargreymon shield card out of impulse."

"Hey, we still have a problem. The thing is still moving," Terriermon said. The figure shifted out of the rubble, she sneer as she prepared an attack; Takato had grabbed ADR-01 by the shoulders and pulled her to one side, the figure had not gotten a chance to attack as police were coming down the street.

"We'll end this game later on," she said before disappearing. The group was left there dazed and confused, ADR-01 being the most. This creature had the same vibes as another agent of the D-Reaper, did the core set an agent to kill her?


	6. Chapter 5

"So what is really going on?" Takato silently eyed the passing scenery from the window, "you told me that you are really not Katou-san and that strange girl attacks us. I really would like answers."

ADR-01 was silent for a moment, he looked over to her and find the young girl with a confused expression on her face. She shifted a bit before speaking, "I really don't fully understand what is happening. Everything was logical and simple, the chaos was the purpose of my life but now I am utterly lost and without purpose or reason."

"Katou-san, or whoever you are, please tell me why is this happening." Takato nudge her a little, she jerk away as her expression went sour towards him. "I'm sorry, I should have asked first."

"I do not like being touched," she slid down her seat a bit as she blushed.

He return to staring out the window. "How long have you been in Juri's place?" there was silence between them, he swallowed hard while he thought of the kiss he shared with whom he thought was the real Juri at the time. All this time he thought it was his fault that she was behaving strange, and the truth is it was not even really his childhood friend.

"Since coming to the real world." ADR-01 stared blankly ahead while waiting for an answer or a reply, Takato was silent. "I wanted to talk to you because you kissed me, I expanded beyond my own limits with worthless emotions."

"Love is not a worthless emotion."

"Excuse me?"

"I said," Takato turn his head to face ADR-01. "Love is not a worthless emotion, it is very important and one of the most valuable there is."

ADR-01 was slightly unnerved, "how do you love? Can you answer me that, if you knew I am the agent of the reaper would you even bother?" Takato fell silent again as he thought about it, he won't even bother with this girl if he knew she was a fake and somewhere the Juri was entrapped by an unknown, yet insane chaos-based creation.

"Where is the real Juri?"

"You've avoided the question," ADR-01 felt her heart sank a bit as she knew from his words his answer.

"Please, Katou-san. I want to know, to set my mind at ease."

ADR-01 took in a deep breath, she lean her head back as her mind wrap her mind around the current events. The vibes she felt was mixed, she had not realized it until after everything that had happened. "Please don't make me say it."

"Is she dead?" Takato swallowed hard when that possibility had came out, he shuttered and made it harder for her to speak.

"She was that thing," ADR-01 felt the hard eyes of the young boy's glare when she was even suggesting it. "Please don't be mad at me, I have no hand in this."

Takato was silent again. His mind was going over the possibility again and again, he was told by the Agent of the D-reaper that his crush was kidnapped, cloned and changed into a cold, killing machine. If she was lying why would it try to kill her but she was trying to trick him why is she acting strangely? "It cannot be possible, there is no way Juri would ever be like that. The thing must be a clone, somewhere Juri is scared and alone."

"Perhaps, but what are you going to do now?"

Takato just gave her an unease expression, "simple, I have to trust you and pretend nothing is wrong."

(-)

It was something of a trail getting back to the core with the blockade surrounding it, but she will not be stopped. Stealth was the key as she slip into the shadows of the trees and went to the massive entity known as the D-reaper, with no hesitation she merged with the D-reaper. She could feel the core searching her mind for the information, afterwards she was transported to the mother core itself.

"**Progress**?"

"_She has betrayed us, and the source of corruption is subject Matsuda._"

"**Matsuda**?" the core was silent, "**_Matsuda_ is the corrupting source? Then it is possible that the data she has been supplying is also corrupted, ADR-01 Beta, go forth and collect data on humans before eliminating your failed successor, we cannot risk becoming infected ourselves.**"

"_Understood, and of the traitor?_"

"**Deal with her at your own pace, but be careful.**"

ADR-01 Beta nodded, she return to outer shell as the sun was setting. It is strange how she suddenly notice how lovely red appears now to her now.


	7. Chapter 6

"Juri!"

Mrs. Katou embraced her after walking through the front door, ADR-01 try to worm herself out of the woman's grasp but it only made things a bit "worse". She noticed some suitcases sitting in the hallway and Masahiko dressed and ready to at any moment, Mrs. Katou finally released her step-daughter. "We were so worried about you, we heard there was some kind of attack by some kind of monster where your friend lives."

_Why is she so worried?_ ADR-01 looked up at this woman as her mind was scampering for an answer, "I was at Takato's home, I did not even know it happened until it came time to go home." she watched as Juri's mother glance her over for a moment of suspicion but it was over taken with relief that she was safe, ADR-01 kept looking over at the suitcases. "What are they for?"

"The government had declared evacuation after the incident, your father and I feel it is very dangerous here and decided to leave as soon as you return." as she finished Mr. Katou walked in, his expression was unreadable but the air about him was displeased.

He look down at ADR-01 as he walked passed her, he stopped for a moment. "Pack up, Juri. We'll be leaving in ten minutes, take only what is necessary," he walked out without another word.

"Please ignore him, Juri," Mrs. Katou placed a hand on ADR-01's shoulder. "He was worried sick about you earlier, please don't scare us like that again." ADR-01 nodded before going to her room, the suitcase was laying open on the bed and there was already a few clothes in there. It was probably "her" mother that for her, taking some other clothes and her diary she looked up to see the tanuki doll. That was defiantly being brought with her, closing the case ADR-01 gave one last look around before leaving the house.

ADR-01 sighed deeply, everything was changing so fast in the last few weeks. Her mind was going over everything as her body operated on autopilot, she was expanding beyond her own limits and it scared her. She was more like the creatures she despised, and there was Matsuda with these unneeded, unwanted emotions. She looked down at the suitcase, inside was her gift from him.

_Matsuda_

(-)

"Are you sure, Takato?"

Takato eyed his digital partner with some curiosity before asking, "Am I sure of what, Guilmon?"

"Are you sure it was safe to let her stay with Juri-kun's family?"

"I think so, I didn't want to worry Katou-san's family too much." Takato stared down at his hands feeling queasy, had he done the right thing here? If anything were to happen to the Katou family because of _her_ he would never forgive himself, but she was an observer and nothing more. Takato had personally told her on the way back if anything were to happen to them he would hunt her down and personally finish her off. Maybe a bit over baring but he was a mess right now, his entire life was upside down and inside out. "I would not worry too much about it, Guilmon. Everything will work out."

"Takato, can I ask you something," Guilmon looked over at the young boy as he waited for the question. "Do you like her?"

Takato felt like he was hit by a ton of bricks with that question, he did not even notice he fell out of his seat in shock. "What! Guilmon, where would you get that idea?"

"Well, you do talk a lot about her, and you kept saying how much of a nice time you actually had and something about devoting yourself to making her feel better." Guilmon rambled for a moment as Takato raised a brow, he never said any of this stuff to him. "You really like to talk about her a lot in your sleep."

"Well, that was when I thought she was still Juri." Takato manage to slip back into his seat, "and I don't talk in my sleep."

"Yes you do, Takato-kun." Guilmon corrected, "and you say some pretty strange things, like one where you were saying _stop that, stop the angel_, it was weird."

"Alright, I say weird things in my dreams, happy?"

"You think, but I'm not. Maybe some peanut butter would help," Guilmon fished through a small pile of snacks Takato got from the vending machine. He wasn't really paying attention as the red dinosaur had gone through them under fifteen seconds flat, his mind was on what Guilmon had said. _Stop the angel_, he did recall an unusual dream a few nights ago but it was all a blur. This unnerved him a bit as most of his dreams were pretty creepy permissions as of late, he wonder what was this "angel" he was talking about. Is it a danger, a miracle or something else all together?

(-)

Renamon was out on the balcony letting the wind ruffle her fur a bit as her eyes scanned the lights of the city, Ruki's mother had moved them here a while ago. And while there was not much places to hide it was much more quiet, and fun.

"Excuse me," a voice brought her attention to the open glass doors behind her. There stood Rumiko, Ruki's mother, she wonder over the kitsune. Leaning against the railing Renamon look down, she look up, "are you all right?"

"I am fine," Renamon look over towards the city while Rumiko scan the horizon. "Why do you ask?"

The young woman shifted a bit, unsure of what really to say "I was just curious, Ruki and mom are adjusting well to this place."

"I see, thanks for your concern." Renamon sense there was something more, she could see in the face while the young woman watches the world. "Is there something on your mind?" the question had caught Rumiko off guard, "you're eyes tell me so."

"I cannot hide anything from you," she scoffed. The wind blow between them for a moment while she thought of an answer, she shifted as Renamon lean back far until she performed a handstand on the rail then landed on her feet. Rumiko blinked, "that was amazing."

"Thank you." Renamon blushed a little but somehow fought it off, "is there anything you need?"

"Just to thank you for taking of Ruki while I was absent," she smiled. "You were like a second mother to her, she is better because of you." This time Renamon blushed even deeper.

"You are welcome," she faced the city. "If you do not mind, I have some ground to cover." she place a foot on the railing before leaping off into the air, as if she was nothing more then a spiritual being she vanished. Rumiko lean against the railing, watching the kitsune disappear. She sighed.

"Rumiko, you are so pathetic."

(-)

Jenrya had called his father after helping Takato fend off that "girl" at the train station, after a few questions of a highly nervous father he agreed to come pick him up.

"Hey, Jenrya." Terriermon spoke in an uncharacteristic tone that had brought his tamer's attention to him, "I was thinking about that thing that attacked earlier and how powerful it was."

"Who are you, and what have you done with Terriermon?" Jenrya blinked at the dog-like digimon.

"I'm being serious."

"That's why I asked, and I have been thinking about that too." he moved to lean back on the bench they were sitting on, "what was that thing, was it a digimon or something from the chaos?"

"It cracked the brave shield, and that takes power, or at least a lot of energy." he was silent, to a point he appeared stoic. "This whole situation has gotten much more interesting, don't you think, Jenrya?"

"Yeah, a new threat to the real world. Just what we need, another enemy to fight."

"Look on the bright side," Terriermon perked up.

"There's a bright side to this?"

"You can always seduce the evil hot girl to our side."

"Why me," Jenrya hung his head as his mind just wanted to shut down. He lifted his head for a moment as his mind went back to the scene, seeing the monster, the "girl", aiming down the alleyway. There was an air of familiarity about her, as if he once knew this being.

_What is happening?_


	8. Chapter 7

Takato had stepped away from the pay phones, he had just called his parents and learned that West Shinjuku is being evacuated for safety of the people. His parents were both relived and upset to hear their voice, they are going to ground him when they get to the station but at the time being Takato really did not care. He went back to where he left Guilmon, it was nice to know that his digital partner had enough decency to stay in the small box he manage to scrounge up. Leaning against the wall Takato slid down until he hit the floor.

"What's wrong, Takato?"

"Nothing, my parents are coming to pick us up on the way to Kai's," Takato looked over to his friend. "And I am grounded for life but that's not really a problem." Takato sat there unknowing of what to do now, once in a while he got up to the vending machine and returned. After some time he looked up to see his mother and father standing some distance away, he waved as he called them over to catch their attention. He was receiving some strange looks from passers by as Guilmon was joining in.

"Takato, we were so worried about you," Mr. Matsuda said. "Why didn't you call?"

"I was on the train with Juri," Takato laughed nervously as he rubbed his neck. He knew his parents saw through his lie, "I was away when that happened, I heard about it coming back."

"You should have called from that other station when you got there," Mrs. Matsuda huffed as she crossed her arms. "We'll discuss this when we get to Kai's, but understand that what punishment we think up is going to be very, very, _very_ harsh."

"Yes ma'am," Takato and Guilmon gulped.

"Come on, we're going to miss our train if we don't get going," Mr. Matsuda was waving a hand over towards the loading platform. Takato sighed as he climbed another train for another long trip, this was beginning to become very tedious but hopefully this would be the last one for a while.

(-)

He sat in front of the monitor ever since coming home with his son after learning of an abnormality from the D-reaper had came out and attacked two of his son's friends. He was now in contact with Hypnos about this, and they were scanning for anything out of the normal around and in the area of the D-reaper containment zone.

Mrs. Li looked in once every once in a while a bit curious and worried about her husband but she would not bother him, this time she brought him a small sandwich as she glance over at the screen to find it filled with massive amounts of data and other things that went over her head.

"Thanks," he took the plant out of her hands. He was facing her as she was about to talk away. "Is there is something on your mind?" she shifted, there was something on her mind.

"I was just, it was about when the kids came back from that other world. How can anybody or anything would place children into such a situation?"

"Dear," he sighed as he thought of an answer to find none. Instead looking up at his wife he shook his head while admitting, "I don't know. There is no answer to that, if there was I would have corrected it."

"That's all right Jonyuu," Mrs. Li bowed her head. "I just wish this whole ordeal would disappear and we all can pretend it never happened. But I know, that you cannot have everything you want."

Jonyuu wanted to say something to his wife, but what could he say that would make her feel better? Sorry we made things and forced our children to fight for/against them but here's a hug to make it all better. He just silently hung his head looking at the computer parts he kept under the shelves, "there is nothing I really can say. Is there?"

"Since we are being honest," she said. "No, there isn't."

(-)

The staff was overwhelmed, not only are they are tracking the possibilities of biomerging wild ones and the actions of the chaos they were tapping every information source available to find out more about the program known as the D-reaper.

Yamaki was left in the center of all this as he reviewed what was gathered, nothing about whom the creator was or what the original purpose was but Shimbumi did mention it was found among a pile of discarded disks from another lab. It was a start, at the least.

Yamaki had finished his last cigarette, quickly crumbling up the empty pack and toss it into the trash can he open a drawer to retrieve a new pack. Taking a moment to light it he continued to test a theory of his, one window was showing the original D-reaper program given to him by Shimbumi and another were samples of codes from the data base. For the last few hours he had been taking each sample and compare it to the coding of the D-reaper program, maybe this would narrow down where it was created or who it was created by finding one that somewhat matched. So far, there were no matches.

"Yamaki-san?" a voice broke his thoughts, he looked up to see Reika standing in the doorway of his office. "I brought you this," she held out a cup of coffee which he welcomed very much after almost being up for a few days. "How is it going?"

"Not good," he shifted as he rubbed his shoulder with one hand. "There was not one single lead, this is the last chance to get anywhere." he let out a grunt of desperation as the reason came up empty, he pushed away from his desk to stand up.

"I already know the answer, but is something wrong?"

"Just tired and coming up with nothing, less then nothing in fact." Yamaki sighed as he sipped his coffee, after a moment he set down his cup as his mind went to work on a new idea. Pulling back up to the desk he went back to the beginning of the data base.

"Sir?" Reika raised a brow as she knew he was known for sudden inspirations, she lean over a bit to look over his shoulder. He was taking a piece of code and laying it over the program, "what are you doing?"

"I was thinking perhaps I am looking at this the wrong way," Yamaki clicked a few things. "A few programs are normally built up from another, perhaps deconstructing it piece by piece until ether it is nothing or I find what I am looking for would lead to something."

"If you need some help just call me, sir," Reika walked away as Yamaki looked up, half tempted to call her but kept it to himself. She was already too busy as it was, he went back to work.

He'll crack this, sooner or later.


	9. Chapter 8

On the long ride she was deep in thought as she stared out at the night scenery as she went over some important thoughts, "her" brother was asleep as well as "her" mother. "Her" father on the other hand was wide awake as she was and appeared to be in thought as well, ADR-01 return to the scenery and let her mind run off with itself for a moment.

"Why?"

ADR-01 was jolted by Mr. Katou's voice, she looked over to see him still staring off into space. Without facing her he spoke again, "why? Why do you pretend to be my daughter?"

"Father?" a lump was forming in her throat as she began to sweat a bit, a wave of nausea washed over her when he looked at her.

"I do not know who or what you are, but I know you are not my daughter." he went back to stare directly in front of him, "I found your diary, child."

"What are you going to do?" ADR-01's voice was left shaken, her body was tense with worry.

"Nothing," he said. "Not a damn thing, and nether are you."

ADR-01 was left stunned as she stared at the stoic man before sliding in her seat a bit and returning to the scenery. _That was foolish, utterly foolish._ She mentally kicked herself as she forgot about her diary, it was left where almost anyone would find it if they looked for it. She should have not even kept one but the emotions she was experiencing was new to her and she needed to express herself somehow without letting anyone know her secret, which in the same instance had left it exposed for anyone to read. Such a foolish move, what if someone else had seen it? That is when realization had came to her she looked over to "her" father with wide eyes.

"She does not know," he said. "And never will, do you understand?"

With a nod everything was quite again between them, ADR-01 sat there feeling her stomach doing backflips after learning that Mr. Katou knows of her secret, and not doing a thing about it. What is going on in his head? This only enforced her opinion that humans were highly complex creatures, illogical and uncontrolled. It was almost, almost... _Chaotic_.

(-)

"Ruki."

"Yes, Renamon?"

"Have you noticed your mother has been acting more unusual then usual?" Ruki shot an odd look over at her digital partner, one that said _what are you talking about?_ Renamon shifted for a second before speaking again. "Haven't you noticed she is being more aloof lately?"

"No, but you have been more down to earth lately," Ruki said in an almost lofty tone.

"Excuse me?"

"_Here, let me help you Rumiko-san,_ _I can get those, Rumiko-san,_ and my personal favorite _that lipstick goes with that dress._"

"I think I like you better when you weren't talking much of personal things," Renamon felt her left eye twitch a bit. Ruki smiled in a cocky manner as she lean in a bit close, "what?"

"I think I figured it out, Renamon." Ruki step back from her digital partner as she crossed her arms. "You are in love."

Renamon fell to the floor, she quickly stood up. "What are you talking about? Where would you come up with something like that?"

Ruki shrugged as she lean against the wall, "it is pretty obvious with how you have been acting strangely. Is it not?"

"I am not in love, please just drop it." Renamon was on the edge of snapping at Ruki but held back. It would have been more seriously taken if the tall fox would have not been blushing.

"Fine, but I am not playing match maker." Ruki pushed away from the wall and went to her room, leaving Renamon alone with her thoughts. She wonder if it was really that obvious? Maybe it was the connection between her and Ruki that had lead her to discover some feelings for Rumiko, which is very possible.

"Have you told Rumiko yet?" Renamon jumped several feet, behind her Seiko, Rumiko's mother, had appeared in the doorway. "I'm sorry to scare you like that, but I could not help but listen in a moment ago."

"That is alright," Renamon was calming her heart down as she looked over the older woman. "What were you saying about Rumiko?"

"I take it you have not told you loved her yet." Renamon facevaulted, Seiko raised a brow as the kitsune got back to her feet. "Is something wrong?"

"Is _I love her_ written on my face?"

"Don't be upset, I just have a tell for these things," Seiko gestured towards the den. They both sat down across from each other at a small table, "so about your feelings for my daughter. Have you consider telling her?"

"No," Renamon sighed as she saw the slight disappointment in the woman's eyes. "Do not get me wrong, there is something there but it is just I don't want to rush into things yet."

"May I ask why?"

"Because," Renamon shifted as she looked down at her hands. There was a reason, she had constantly holding back because of that reason. "This is just between you and me, Heta-san. I am trusting you."

Seiko became very serious, "yes, go on."

"When I first arrived Ruki was closed off to everyone and she thought life was just there to throw away, she was in bad shape and since this adventure started she had been opening up more and more. And recently Ruki is repairing the relationship between her and Rumiko-san, I do not want to interfere with that when it is still in the beginning stages."

Seiko was a little surprised at what the fox had said, "I see. You must really love Ruki that much to conceder holding out on romance, it is very mature of you."

Renamon blinked. "It is nothing, really."

Seiko nodded, the kitsune was too modest. "I better say good night," she said as she stood up.

"Good night, Heta-san." Renamon watched the elderly woman leave as her mind was working over what she had said, she stood up to make her way into the kitchen. Ruki, despite the short time together, felt like a daughter to her, and she did not want to jeopardize that for anything.

(-)

Her report was standard with basic elements of activity and the news of a roadblock all around the center, the core was not impressed with humans or their creations. But at the moment things were on hold as the core was retrieving a message from it's other half in the digital world, the digital gods have been keeping the chaos at bay but is ready to merge and create perfect unity.

"**ADR-01 Beta.**"

"Yes?"

"**The chaos is preparing to launch the first assault on this world, and we must prepare. You will receive an upgrade to be allow into the chaos as ADR-01 is still a risk to our plans. The chaos will be changed so her filthy being cannot corrupt us.**"

She felt the floor slowly give away as she fell into a chamber that resembles the one that transformed her, she did not fear even as overhead the only source of light as sealed away.

The time was at hand, the end of all humans was now.


	10. Chapter 9

Jenrya had slipped out of bed when he heard a loud crash come from the other room, then following the noisy voices of Lopmon and his sister. He could not fully make out what they were saying but it could not be good. Upon opening the door he could hear a little of the conservation more, which was coming from the kitchen.

When he came in he found the entire floor covered in milk and cereal, there was a bowl laying unbroken and upside among the mess as well as several boxes slipping it's content all over the place. Lopmon and Shuichon were covered in milk and bits of cereal, and to make matters more worse Mrs. Li happen to walk in to find this. Both stood silently as the young girl and the former Deva were staring up at them, they stared back. "I'll clean this up," Jenrya said as they acted.

"Come on," Mrs. Li picked up Lopmon and Shuichon to carry them to the bathroom. "You two are going to get a bath." as the arguments started from the duo Jenrya was picking up the boxes and bowls, salvaging what he could before trying to get to the rest of the mess.

Once he was finished with it all he return to his room to fall back into bed, but as his eyelids began to feel heavy he noticed something a bit off. Some_one_ was not here, cracking jokes or being his usual "Terrier" self. Instead he found his partner standing at the base of the window that lead into the small balcony, staring in a trance into the sky. This had struck a memory in Jenrya he hoped to leave buried, before going to the Digital world and Hypnos was still the enemy. "Terriermon?"

"Jenrya," the tone scared him. It was highly uncharacteristic and very serious, he did not even look his direction. Jenrya was going to speak but he stopped when something caused a sharp and sudden shutter through him and Terriermon shivered, it faded as soon it came but the horrid feeling struck deeply. It was as if hell had opened within of him for the moment, and it felt as if the direction was coming from Shinjuku park. "It's coming."

(-)

A growl escaped his throat as his pupils shrunk away in animal instinct. The coldness had forced him to shiver deeply, looking up at the sky something was wrong out there. Takato regained his senses a bit just as Guilmon did and they sat there in the front yard silently watching clouds float by. "Do you think you this is bad, Takato?"

"Yeah." was his only response as he thought of contacting one of the other tamers before this gets out of hand, but he was rooted to the spot just as his partner nuzzled his hand. "Don't worry, Guilmon."

They stood silently watching the sky darken.

(-)

Ruki had almost fell when a sharp pain cut through her chest, she used the couch for support as Renamon appeared behind her. "Renamon?"

"Lay down," Renamon spoke in a calming tone as she gentle place Ruki down on the couch, the house was empty except for them as Seiko had to go grocery shopping and Rumiko had work to do. Perhaps it was for the best as she knew what was wrong with the young girl, she had felt the strong surge as well.

Ruki laid there for several minutes before speaking again, "it was strong. And it was vicious, Renamon."

"Just get some rest now, Ruki-san."

"You don't have to call me Ruki-san, anymore. Just Ruki." Ruki shifted a bit as she placed her forearm upon her forehead. Renamon was a bit confused but said nothing as she sat there next to the couch, Ruki had fallen asleep after some time leaving Renamon to ponder silently the events. This was familiar, just like when she, as Sakuyamon, had decided into the cavern with the chaos, the feeling of pain and dread were the same only much stronger and more morbid. And how it effected Ruki had worried her most, perhaps she should call Mr. Yamaki when she gets a chance.

_His number is in one of the drawers,_ she thought as she stood up. He gave all the tamers number just in case of an emergency and Hypnos cannot contact them directly. Hopefully they would have an answer.

(-)

Hypnos was a disaster zone as employees were running about the building trying to figure out what is happening. Yamaki had to place his search on temporary hold as he and the rest of the wild bunch were in the Yuggoth control center, each screen was displaying an analysis of the D-reaper. Things were not good as the D-reaper had became active again, several creatures had emerged from the chaos had destroyed several buildings and then return to the chaos. Along with the sudden attack the color of the monstrous growth had changed as well from blood red to a very hellish black, which in any opinion was a bad thing.

Jonyuu was checking over the data hoping he was wrong, Shimbumi was going over the analysis as well but the duo had came to the same conclusion the same time. "We better call Yamaki," Jonyuu said.

"Call me about what?"

The two found the blonde man was standing behind them just now, Yamaki looked over their shoulders at the screens displaying the data. "I am afraid there is some major bad news here." Shimbumi gestured towards the screen, "it changed. I had no idea that this is even possible but this, this thing is full of surprises isn't it?"

"This is not the time to be impressed." Yamaki looked over at the data and looked up at Jonyuu, "what does this mean?"

"It means everything we learned about this is now useless," Jonyuu sighed. "But we really do not know much about it, so we are just stuck at the square one."

"Perhaps not." Shimbumi had typed in commands drawing up the original D-reaper data and the new data, he over laid them and they do not sync up but that did not stop him. He kept on typing and stopped only for a moment to insert a disk, which contained the D-reaper program they used from the project years ago. The two men were waiting for an answer, he pulled away from the desk. "Interesting, here is something. Take a look, on the left is the original program and in the middle is the former D-reaper and on the right is the new D-reaper."

The two looked it over as it something was there but they could not make the connection like Shimbumi had until something had caught the link. They all looked among each other in silent thoughts, Jonyuu was the first to speak. "The original program is nothing like the D-reaper."

"Nether is the Digimon creatures." Yamaki pointed out but he looked closer, "except for the one thing, the basic genetic encoding."

"Yes." Shimbumi nodded as he lean in close to lay the original over the D-reaper coding, "and now take a look at this, if I were to take this and compare it to the double helix of a Digimon." he typed another command that changed the D-reaper coding into a digital version of the double helix strain. That is when they had found a discovery, the three was stunned as they looked at the strain of "DNA".

"That's impossible."

(-)

The wind ruffled through her hair as she rushed through the streets of Tokyo on her way to the target, the upgrade had enhanced her speed and strength by many times. Jumping through the shadows and on top of the buildings and trees her mind was not on it or the adrenaline that was pumping through her system, it was her mission that her mind was focused on.

The location was in sight as her fingers curled into a fist as energy began to build within it, lifting the arm and suddenly opening it and unleashing a large ball of pure energy. Stopping for a moment to watch the front of the house implode in on itself, she ready another attack and unleashed it into the house. Watching the building being engulfed by flames caused by the blasts she watched as the front of the house falling on itself. There was doubt that there would be survivors afterwards but for good measure she charged another attack, the burst had caused everything to collapsed on itself completely.

_Threat, neutralized._ ADR-01 Beta thought as she turn away from the burning wreckage, she left just as the police and firetrucks had arrived. Rushing through the shadows again she was on her way to the other locations to neutralized those threats she was cutting through an abandoned lot, there was something off and she could sense it. Spinning on her heels without slowing down and suddenly bending to one side as if she was going to perform a cartwheel her legs lifted into the air and intertwine with a thrusting leg then falling down taking herself and the attacker down to the ground. She rolled away as the attacker leapt away, both landed on their feet and sized each other up.

She, long yet messy bangs covering her stoic eyes and leather shining in the dying sunlight. Him, a cybernetic implanted man with a long red scarf fluttering in the breeze, a metal hero, if you will.

"How did you learn to fight?" the duo toned voice came from the large tokusatsu.

"The core is ever prepared." ADR-01 beta spoked coldly, "I have been prepared personally from your martial tactics."

The two charged each other, she lead with a fast arm bar to the sternum but was blocked with a forearm then grasped at the wrist as she was being pulled back. He threw her as he twisted his torso a bit and lifted her body over him, she flew several feet and landed with a thud. She got back onto her feet and dodge a kick then countered with a sweep kick, knocking him off balance.

As both regained their balance they charged again, ADR-01 beta kicked high but was blocked and thrown off balanced. They stood several feet apart from each other, "who are you?"

"I am the agent of the Data Reaper zero one Beta, and may I require who are you? Digimon or human."

"Me?" the metal hero chuckled a but before taking a pose, "I am Kamen Rider!" he avoided a rock thrown by ADR-01 Beta. "Fine, I am Justimon."

She took a second before launching towards him at full force, she sliced the distance sharply and grasp at the shoulders of Justimon. He stepped to one side at the last moment as his hand "chopped" at the back of her neck, causing her to stagger a bit before falling flat on her face. Roll onto her back as a foot was placed on her chest, a blade tip was pointed into her face.

"Later." he said before pulling his blade away, he stepped away and disappeared into the shadow. ADR-01 Beta sat up, the distinct sirens of the police was coming closer and closer. Once on her feet she shot for the rooftops. Her mission cannot be interrupted.

Close by Justimon, now having an internal conservation between the two beings of himself.

"No doubt she's after the others." Ryo spoke as in Justimon's eyes he could see the squad cars blow by, "luckily half of them are out of town. But we got to get to the others before she does."

"The smell. The smell is familiar," Cyberdramon said.

"I know," Justimon dashed out. "It is almost if it is like the Digital Kaizer." he took an alleyway down to the closest tamer in town, Jenrya.

_The Kaizer, nothing is ever good when he is involved._


End file.
